


Delivery for the Spider Child

by MsRandelyn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Dramatic Loki (Marvel), Embarrassed Peter Parker, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Pizza, Platonic Relationships, Uncle Loki (Marvel), Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsRandelyn/pseuds/MsRandelyn
Summary: Loki has a soft spot for the Spider Boy and sometimes his affection can be alarming and badly timed. But that's okay because sometimes it involves pizza. The Avengers are definitely not amused.





	Delivery for the Spider Child

**Author's Note:**

> I have never read MCU fics nor did i intend to but here i am writing one myself! I saw a meme about Peter saying "I love you" to Loki platonically because Odin was an awful dad and didn't tell Loki he loved him... And this fell out of my head. I typed this on my phone at work and came back to edit it later. I don't know how i got here but i blame memes and the fact that Peter Parker is an absolute sunshine.

The sudden cracking of wood causes all of the Avengers to fall silent. They grow tense as their attention is drawn imediately from their post mission followup meeting, a formality that for whatever reason Stark still insists upon, to the now splintering confrence room door.

As another loud crack echoes around them half of the room jumps to their feet, preparing for this unexpected interruption. No security alarms are ringing. No screams can be heard from beyond the door. What kind of foe could make it into the heart of SHEILD without tripping a single alarm?

With a loud crash the thick wooden door is blown off it's hinges as a cloud of dust and chunks of wood fly into the room. Steve secures his shield, Clint nocks an arrow, and Thor's hand tightens around Mjolnir's handle as they all prepare for a fight. 

As a blurry figure becomes clearer Clint sends his arrow flying towards it only for his arrow to stop midair and fall to the ground to the shock of those around him. The room is charged with tension and unease.

"Brother?" Thor calls to the figure in frustrated disbelief.

The figure becomes clearer only to reveal Loki. He steps over the now destroyed door and kicks a fallen chunk out of his path before looking around the room with nearly no expression on his face. 

The Avengers remain tense as Thor begins to relax and takes a few steps towards his brother. Loki blinks calmly at the room before finally breaking the silence.

"What?" 

Tony scoffs and rolls his eyes from behind Thor's shoulder. 

"Any particular reason you chose to make our conference room door explode at..." he checks his watch, "Four PM on a Thursday?"

Loki brushes fallen debris from his shoulder as a pizza box floats into the room and lands in his waiting hands. 

"It was locked." he deadpans.

The room fills with complaints and groans as everyone realizes there's not going to be a fight, no matter how tempting it would be to rough up the god of thunder's brother right about now.

Loki makes his way around the table and makes a beeline towards Peter who is now slumped in his chair trying to let go of the tension that having a god storm in on a meeting unnanounced has caused. The pizza in Loki's hands gets gently dropped in front of Peter. He recognises the logo. He stares at it for a few seconds then looks back up at Loki in confusion.

"Your favorite." the black haired being tells him. 

A few feet away a chunk of the ceiling above the doorway crumbles and falls, adding to the shattered wood and debris already scattered across the floor. Loki disregards it as he ignores everyone in the room besides the confused teenager in front of him. He straightens his tie, a black tie that nearly blends into the rest of his all black suit, before he again addresses the confused boy in front of him.

"Your aunt Mae," he says, pausing on the name almost as if he's making sure it's being pronounced right, "mentioned you did well on your... What are they?" 

He squints briefly before he recalls the word.

"Midterms! Yes. Well i thought you deserved a reward. So here you are."

Peter's jaw drops as he looks between Loki and the pizza in front of him. Most of the Avengers share a similar look of shock as they stare at the black haired Asgardian. Peter eventually stutters out a response.

"Uh, thanks. -Thanks a lot Mr. Loki." he says as he runs his hair through his hair akwardly.

Knocking the boy's hand out of the way Loki begins to fix the out of place strands. Peter's cheeks flare as red as his suit as his eyes shift around the room at the others. He's absolutley mortified at this point, realizing he's the cause of this whole situation. 

Also because he's being mother henned by one of the Avenger's most chaotic past villains in front of Captain America, Dr. Banner, Mr. Stark and everybody. He's never been more embarrassed in his life!

Loki crosses his arms behind his back as he glances around the room. His eyes land cautiously on Bruce before moving on. 

"Well then."

He turns back to Peter and a trace of a smile flashes across his face. It's gone just as quickly as it appeared. Peter smiles back through his embarrasment because as misguided and dramatic as Loki's gesture had been he had still tried to do something nice for the him.

"Thank you." Peter says again, this time with more sincerity.

Loki nods and reaches out again to leave a few stiff pats to the top of the young boy's head before qickly withdrawing his hand. Peter opens the pizza box and shoves half a slice into his mouth. He hums happily as he swipes at the sauce in the corner of his mouth.

Turning and slowly walking back towards the giant hole in the wall where a door stood not five minutes ago, Loki walks past the flabbergasted Avengers without a care in the world. Just as he's about to disapear from sight Peter calls out to him.

"Mr. Loki don't forget about next-"

"Yes, Spider Child. Next week. I'll see you for this... "game night." Whatever that may be." is quickly thrown over Loki's shoulder with a dismissive hand wave right before he disapears completley from sight.

Peter shoves a loose pepperoni from the box into his mouth as the other Avengers turn to him in varying degrees of disbelief. Always one to roll with the punches, Natasha quickly accepts whatever alternate reality they seem to have stumbled into and reaches across the table to nab a slice of pizza for herself.

Thor stares around the room in a level of complete bewilderment only befitting of a god from another planet.

"My brother brought the spider child... a pizza."

Tony runs his hand over his face and sighs. 

"Kid... Mind explaining to the rest of the class what just happened?" Tony askes tiredly.

Peter looks up, entire mouth stuffed with pepperoni and cheese, remembering through his pizza filled haze that he's not alone. A pannel of the cieling above comes crashing down and lands in the middle of the table in front of him.

"Uhh..."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! Might add to this later, might keep it as a one shot. 
> 
> Figures it would take my son Peter Parker being my muse to get me writing again.


End file.
